1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to network security and more specifically to a system and method for authenticating the location of a remote device user seeking electronic access to a host device using multispectral imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of public and private networks has fundamentally altered the manner in which business enterprises and government agencies communicate and conduct business. For example, the Internet, intranets and extranets are used to store, analyze and transmit information between and within organizations, and permit interactive, local, national or global communication on a real-time basis. Moreover, these networks are now used for electronic business-to-customer retail commerce and for electronic business-to-business commerce of all types.
In order to achieve its full potential, however, e commerce must overcome numerous security and related issues, including concerns relating to hacker attacks, merchant impersonation, data confidentiality and integrity, fraud, and transaction repudiation. Key to all of these problems is the need to authenticate a user's identity in a manner that is extremely difficult or impossible to defeat.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for enhanced authentication of the identity of a person initiating an electronic transaction, electronic file, document, or accessing an electronic file, document, or database. Such authentication should preferably occur on a real-time basis, at the time of the user's initial entry into a protected space. Moreover, such authentication should preferably include an automatic expiration after a preset period of time, requiring the user to re-authenticate themselves, in order to avoid the compromise of the system by physical attack.